strongholdfandomcom-20200213-history
Stronghold Legends - Awards Cabinet
Within Stronghold Legends, a player can earn numerous awards for performing certain tasks. Award *Drunk's Award **Peasants drink 300 barrels of ale *Priest's Award **Bless 150 Peasants in one game *Generosity Award **Lose 15,000 gold through Bribes *Finance King **Gather 350,000 gold *Dragon Slayer **Kill 25 Dragons (all game time) *The Ultimate Lord **Kill a lord with your Lord *King Arthur **Use all of Arthur's Units *Vlad the Impaler **Use all Evil Units *Dietrich **Use all Ice Units *Small Skirmish Streak **Win 2 skirmish missions inn a row *Big Skirmish Streak **Win 5 skirmish missions in a row *Huge Skirmish Streak **Win 15 skirmish missions in a row *Small Multiplayer Streak *Big Multiplayer Streak *Huge Multiplayer Streak *Feaster's Award **Collect 3,000 honor through feasting *Greed Award **Collect 15,000 gold through taxes *Deathmatch **Win a 'Deathmatch' game *King of the Hill **Win a 'King of the Hill' match *Capture the Flag **Win a 'Capture the Flag' in multiplayer *Economic War **Win an "Economic War" in multiplayer *Dragon Summoner **Summon 3 dragons *Grand Dragon Summoner **Summon 15 dragons *Defensive Master **Own 40 types of defensive weapons at one time *Mêlée Hero **Win a game with no ranged troops *Fanboys Award **Win a game while only making one unit type *Unit Lover **Win a game without building any castle buildings *Grand Designer **Use the Stronghold Legend's Map Editor For 10 or more hours *Granary Filler **Have 10,000 food in your granary at one time during a game *Ranged Hero **Win a multiplayer or skirmish game while producing only ranged units *Siegeless **Win a multiplayer or skirmish game while producing no siege equipment *Chivalry Award **Win a skirmish or multiplayer game while only using knights *Military King **Produce 1,500 military units *AI Destroyer **Defeat three AI opponents *The Valley of Flowers **Complete easy legends trail *The Long March **Complete medium legends trail *The Road to Hell **Complete hard legends trail *Creeper Awards **Convert 150 units in one game *Total Destruction **Kill 500 enemy units while maintaining a 20:1 kill-to-death ratio *The Ultimate Worker **Build 60 workshops or more *The Ultimate Farmer **Build 60 food production buildings *Glory Seeker **Place 30 statues *Lord of Darkness **Complete Evil Campaign *Champion of the North **Complete Ice Campaign *Castle Builder **Build 50 or more types of castle pieces *King Of Camelot **Complete King Arthur campaign *Body Count **Kill 50,000 enemy units *Arthur Dedication **Win 25 skirmish games with King Arthur *Ice Dedication **Win 25 skirmish games with Dietrich *Evil Dedication **Win 25 skirmish games with Vlad the Impaler *Skirmish Warlord **Win 50 skirmish games against AI *Economic King **Collect 1,000 gold without buying or selling goods in a skirmish or multiplayer game *Legend **Collect all of the trophies *Ultimate Castle **Own every single structure at one time during a game *Estate Stealer **Capture 300 estates during the entire course of your game time *True Dedication **Play Stronghold Legends for 10 or more days Note: * = Actions need to be performed consecutively to receive award See Also *Stronghold Legends *Wikipedia Category:Stronghold Legends Category:Awards